


Mikey Bakes a Cake (comic)

by jadethestone



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadethestone/pseuds/jadethestone
Summary: Mikey bakes a cake for his family...A comic version ofa fic of the same namewritten bydoobler.
Relationships: Michelangelo & his family (TMNT)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Mikey Bakes a Cake (comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doobler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Rise of the TMNT comic!
> 
> I originally found the one-shot on here a while back and figured that since I started posting comics to ao3 I should post the one that essentially started it all.
> 
> This was inspired by this really great one-shot called "Mikey Bakes a Cake" by doobler. I tried my best to capture the essence of how it was written. I left out some details and such that can only really be expressed through writing, so I do suggest you go read [the original piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098504).


End file.
